Rerry
|magic1=Air Magic |key1= |character2=Sherry Blendy |kanji2=シェリー・ブレンディ |romaji2=Sherī Burendi |alias2=''None'' |age2=24 (X791) |status2= Active |affiliation2= |magic2=Doll Play Magic |key2= |children= |imagegallery=Rerry/Image Gallery |imagegallerysize= 310px }} Rerry (Ren x Sherry) is a pair between Blue Pegasus Mage, Ren Akatsuki and Lamia Scale Mage, Sherry Blendy. About Ren and Sherry Ren Akatsuki Ren Akatsuki (レン・アカツキ Ren Akatsuki), known as Silent Night Ren, is a member of the Blue Pegasus Guild and its team, The Trimens. Ren is a slim young man of average height with dark, spiky hair reaching down to his shoulders, with long strands framing his face, and a short ponytail at the back of his head. Each of his eyebrows juts upwards in a pair of thin spikes, and he’s distinguished by his dark skin, a result of Tanning Lacrima he used on himself. After the 7-years time skip, the only differences in Ren’s appearance seem to reside in his hair, these being the lack of his former ponytail and the presence of two bangs framing and partially covering his face's sides. Ren's attire consists of a black suit left open, bearing Blue Pegasus' symbol on its left shoulder, over a leopard patterned shirt, whose similarly open collar reveals a small metal necklace circling his neck, and polished, dark dress shoes. Aside from the seeming lack of his guild's symbol, Ren's attire seems to have remained the same even seven years after the destruction of Tenrou Island. Like the rest of the Trimens, Ren behaves like a typical womanizer in that he usually charms any female (regardless of the age) he meets for the first time. If he is around a girl he always tries to act like a tsundere, but in Lucy's case it wasn't very effective. He doesn't get along with other men, (except his team members) probably because he considers them as his rivals in love. During Ren's battle against Arania, while Sherry was cheering for him, it was revealed that he's in a relationship with her, but as Ren's a tsundere, he doesn't admit it. Sherry Blendy Sherry Blendy (シェリー・ブレンディ Sherī Burendi) is a Mage of the guild Lamia Scale and a member of Team Lyon. She serves as one of the antagonists in the Galuna Island arc. She is currently engaged to Ren Akatsuki. Sherry has blue eyes, pink hair, large breasts, and a curvaceous body. Sherry often wears make-up to match her appearance. She currently wears a black vest top and matching skirt. The vest sports a collar and tie reaching only to her mid-chest, and aside from a light cloth band clasped above her navel, her belly and the under-inside portion of her breasts are exposed. She also wears a dark hairband with points resembling cat ears, and long black gloves reaching to her upper arms. Sherry is first introduced with her hair tied in pigtails, her choker tied into a ribbon, a purple and pink short spaghetti dress with light pink trimmings, black leggings, and high-heeled sandals. Her dress appears to have two long and thin wings at the back. As a part of the alliance against Oración Seis, however, Sherry dons a slightly different appearance. Her hair became loose, with her bangs falling freely over her head, and she wears a pink dress with black trimmings. Sherry can be very dramatic, and will always make overly-dramatic statements about how everything is for "love". She loved Lyon Vastia, and has had a relationship with him similar to that of Gray and Juvia. She also hated Lucy because she believed that Lucy was her "love rival"; however, she does cry when she thought that Lucy had just died. During the time-skip, she fell in love with Ren Akatsuki, and is currently in a relationship with him. History Ren's History Little is known about Ren's history, other than he is a Blue Pegasus Mage and a part of the Trimens. Like his other team members, Eve and Hibiki, he looks up to Ichiya. Sherry's History Very little is known about Sherry's past except that her family was a victim to the demon Deliora, and that sometime later, she joined Lamia Scale and started working as a Mage there. By the time she was around 13–14 years old, she and her friends heard of Lyon's quest to unfreeze Deliora and kill the demon. Seeing his power, she and her friends (who also lost their families to the demon) thought Lyon could in fact kill the beast. It was for this reason she joined up with Lyon on his quest to defeat the demon along with Yuka Suzuki and Toby. They went to the Northern Continent and found the sealed demon and moved it to Galuna Island, where she and Lyon's followers began using Moon Drip to unfreeze it. For three years, she faithfully followed Lyon's will in melting Deliora to the point where she fell in love with him. How he feels about her devoted affection is unknown, but it appears to mirror Gray Fullbuster's reaction to Juvia Lockser's affections for him: nonchalantly. Relationship Ren and Sherry met when they both joined the Light Team as representatives of their own guilds in order to fight the Oración Seis.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 132, Page 6-16 During the struggle, Ren and Sherry worked together to keep Christina afloat while it attacked Nirvana in order to save Cait Shelter. After the attack, Ren offered Sherry his sympathy, saying that she pushed herself too hard, making both of them blush.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 157, Page 6-12 Between X784 and X791, the two develop their relationship and ending up being engaged.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Page 5 Synopsis Oración Seis Arc Ren, along with Hibiki Lates and Eve Tearm, acts as a greeter to the other members of the Light Team, though the three of them are more like womanizers than Mages, instantly trying to woo over Lucy Heartfilia and Erza Scarlet (and later Wendy Marvell).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 132, Pages 5-9Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, Pages 5-6 Sherry later appears as a representative of the Lamia Scale Guild, along with Lyon Vastia and Jura Neekis.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 132, Pages 16-17 After hearing about their mission, the Light Team head to locate the hideout of the Oración Seis Guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, Pages 7-14 However, the group end up being ambushed and overpowered by the dark guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 134, Pages 4-7Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 134, Pages 10-11 The group is almost killed by Brain's attack but is saved by Jura and healed by Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 135, Pages 6-10 The alliance then regroups and splits up to find the Oración Seis' base and rescue Wendy and Happy who are both taken by Brain.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 135, Pages 19-20 Later Ren is seen together with Sherry Blendy on the Magic bomber Christina, using his Air Magic with Sherry's Doll Magic to manipulate the ship. However, the pressure is too much for her and she fails to hold herself on her legs. Sherry apologizes to Ren but he ignores her apologies and tells her that she should not push herself too much. Without Sherry's magic, Christina begins to fall to the ground.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 157, Pages 11-12 After the Oración Seis is defeated and Nirvana stopped, the Light team regroups in Cait Shelter Guild where they learn the secret of the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 164, Pages 5-18 When the time has come for them to return to their respective guilds, Ren is seen asking Sherry if she won't be lonely on the trip (while blushing), while Sherry tells him that he should go (also blushing). The two then part ways and return to their respective guilds.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Page 4 Category:Rerry Category:Canon Pairs Category:Couples Category:Under Construction Category:Needs Help Grand Magic Games Arc During Ren's battle against Arania, while Sherry is cheering for Ren, it is revealed that they are engaged, although Ren does not openly or too shy to admit that they are already engaged. Ren only admits that he does not want to look like a fool in front of Sherry. References Category:Rerry Category:Canon Pairs Category:Couples Category:Under Construction Category:Needs Help